Love is Toph, But Mai is Kind
by SkybroWarrior
Summary: Hello again to all my readers who find me. This is a story about my character who is hurt beyond what most would live with, and is put into a chaos of weird but fun adventures. Join him, Mai, Toph, Ty Lee, Aang and the gang on this crazy and heartfelt journey as they take on the Fire Nation and Ozai himself. (Weirdly OP oc, Story will be crazy. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar (Last Airbender) Love is Toph, But Mai is Kind

Chapter 1

The sun rose up high as I walked through the deep forest, looking for food. Being a non-bender, I had to resort to using my metal arm and armor to bend themselves into weapons that I see fit. It's not bending, they morph themselves to whatever I think off. I can hunt, travel, fight, live off and defend myself with my equipment. I lost my left arm and shoulder due to firebenders and chakra benders to stop any regrowth in that arm forever. Years have passed since they did that, I have adapted, grown to fight and survive, and can be badass as I can be. Anyways, tracking is one of the main ways of eating now that I had no money and people didn't like me or my body. That and the Scars on my face and body don't help either.

Two days I have tracking this creature only to find its tracks vanish. Great, what to do now? As I thought, a shadow covered mine as it passed me. I look up to see a Sky bison! A sky bison only a airbender has one, and the only airbender is the avatar. But, what are they doing out here?

Suddenly, a massive fire-engine passes me by. Breaking trees and rocks as it moves on, thinking that the avatar may need help I launch my arm at the train and grab on tight. As the line went tight, it dragged me hard to it. Riding on the back of the train, watched and waited to see what was going to happen. Hours and hours pass as the train followed the Avatar's path, looks like the sky bison is shedding badly. Night has fallen has the train kept going, long after the sky bison landed.

However, just as the engine came close to their location the Avatar and his sky bison flew away. Whoever noticed is good, not many can hear it from here even if it is loud.

Twice more this happened until the Avatar and his friends looked at the oncoming train, finally the train stopped and three women riding lizards rode out.

Just then, did I realize who one of them were of the three group. The middle one, Azula, who helped burn my arm and stunted my chakra. Anger rose up in me, as I watched them draw closer to the Avatar and his friend. No, they will not attack them. Because, they have to go through me first.

I detach my arm from the train, and grab the metal as hard as I could. The metal deformed and creaked as I pulled with all my might and lifted it above me. With a war cry, I bring it down in front of the three them.

Azula and her two companions turned to face me, but I only saw Azula.

"You dare stop us! Do you know who I am? Well, Speak!" She yelled, looking at me.

I chuckled loudly at the question, typically she doesn't remember faces. I yelled right back, saying

" Wow, can't even remember me. I wonder how, since you completely removed my arm and blocked my chakra. However, I guess your mind is too small and weak to, so I'll let it slide."

" My name is Samuel Vean, the one from the air temple all those years ago. Time for you to see what happens when you leave a job undone!"

Quickly dropping into a stance, I make small gestures with my hand and pop my armored helmet into place.

"Huh, so the boy from the weak is back for more punishment then? So be it." Azula said, dismounting and got into a stance herself.

She quickly threw blue fire and fireballs at me, fast and deadly.

I stood my ground as I waited for them hit, wondering what will happen after they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the fire hit, I let out a howling laugh as it did nothing to me. To say she was shocked was a understatement. Still laughing, I put my arms behind my head.

My voice sounded mechanical as I spoke, " Your bending can't hurt me, no bending can! Fire, Air, Water, Earth, and Energy bending. So try all you like, it won't do a thing to me! "

I changed my arm into a sword and charged her. She dodged the blade, and tried to flip me over. I back-flipped out of the way as I launched small knifes at her. Azula shot fire at them and melted them before they reached her. I rushed forward and swung at her back, knocking her down. Morphing my arm back to a hand, I held her down by the throat.

" Saying something? " I asked, still waiting for an attack.

And, I got one by one of the others. Ty Lee, I believe. Well, she did just attack my chakra points. Did she not listen?

" That's funny, I thought I told you that I can't be hurt by bending, even chakra bending. " I said, looking up as Ty Lee back away. I glanced at the last one and saw her frozen to the spot, her eyes wide while her mouth quivered. One good look told me all I needed to know.

It was Mai, my only ever girlfriend in the Fire Nation. I let go of Azula, and walked over to her. Mai eye's glowed in the night as her tears were illuminated by the moon. She raised her hand to cup my cheek as I let my helmet fall away.

" Mai? Why are you here, and why are you with her? " I asked, looking deep into her grey eyes.

" Sorry, I was bored. And you were gone. I never saw you again, even when I went to the spot we loved as children. What happened to you? Is what you said true? " Mai asked, tears running down her face.

" Yes, I am afraid it is. Azula knew of us and wanted to me to be an example of what happens when a pleasant dates a royal princess. Most of what you see, is because of her. I am just glad I found a family who made me my arm, and the spirits around us who gave me my gift and curse. "

She looked me in the eyes, trying to tell if it really is true before looking at Azula and glaring.

" Is . . . this . . . true, Azula? "

Azula looked at her then me, before shouting back at Mai, " No, it is not. How dare you believe someone else over me! "

Mai narrowed her eyes, and said sarcastically " Right, you said he died. You showed me the body, his body. You said, he was attacked by rouge fire-nation pirates in the night in his sleep! "

" It's not him. I told you the truth!" Azula yelled, jumping to her feet again.

" Oh, but it is. I wondered why I could not find it on him, but now I will show you why it is him. " Mai said, turning to me and held up her hand.

I remove my armor pieces and my shirt to show the little mark on my left lower ab. The mark, a raven holding an sheet of metal in its beak. On the metal, it said " M + S 4ever "

She pointed to it and said loudly, " This is why! No one, but us knew what the mark was or where it was placed. We never showed anyone, so no one could recreate it. I never should have trusted you! "

She then turned to Ty Lee, " Look at how she lied to us, to us both. You told me that Samuel was like a brother to you, you known him forever you said. We both were destroyed by her news, and now we know the truth. I care about Sam, and about you. So tell me, will you stay at her side or will you help us? "

Ty Lee, damn I forgot that we were close long ago. Fuck this chakra block and its stupid memory wiping effect.

Ty Lee stood there frozen looking at us, mostly me. I could see her eyes and the tears welling up in them. I slightly opened my arms and let a kind and caring smile appear on my face.

The dam broke as she ran towards us at top speed and threw herself into me, snuggling into my chest. Mai walked around me and hugged me from behind.

" Well, well, well. my two friends turn on me for a stupid common pleasant who can't even bend. Such a pity. " Azula said, smirking this time.

" Since I know I am out matched, I will take my leave. " Azula turned and mounted her lizard rhino.

"One more thing, the next time I see you two. You will wish you never turned your backs to me." She then looked in the moon directions and rode off.

I moved Mai to my front and hugged her super tight, kissing her on the head. I rubbed Ty Lee's and said, " Thank you, both. I miss you two so much, but I must tell you that I didn't much all these years due to my curse or gift. Whatever way you want to look at it. "

Ty Lee and Mai looked up at me with questioning gazes. I sighed and looked to the moon.

" Due to my curse or gift, I cannot be harmed by any bending known or unknown. However, there is a price. That price means that I can lose some of my memories and can never be healed by any healing bending. "

" You mean? "

" That little by little, my memories disappear and are forgotten. Finding them again grow harder and harder, it took me a few moments to remember you both were. . . I'm sorry. "

Mai shook her head and said, " It's okay. We will make sure you do. With the memories we will make, together. "

She cupped my face as I leaned into it, Ty Lee hugging me tighter. Just then we heard someone clear their throat.

" Excuse us, but what just happened? " a girl asked.

We looked behind us, to see four people and a sky bison staring at us. Again, I sighed.

 _" This is going to be one long night. "_


End file.
